Only You
by HiiroAi
Summary: Kisah cinta takari yg saling memiliki perasaan satu sama lain namun sulit untuk disampaikan, sampai suatu saat ketika hampir mereka tau perasaan mereka satu sama lain seekor digimon virus muncul dan menyebabkan hikari hilang ingatannya, aahh bagaimana ini? ahh bagaimana dengan nasib takeru dan hikari selanjutnya? Apakah mereka bisa bersatu?
1. Chapter 1

**Only You**

Kisah cinta takari yg saling memiliki perasaan satu sama lain namun sulit untuk disampaikan, sampai suatu saat ketika hampir mereka tau perasaan mereka satu sama lain seekor digimon virus muncul dan menyebabkan hikari hilang ingatannya, aahh bagaimana ini? Dan tiba tiba saja ada orang baru yg mendekati hikari dan ternyata dia mengincar hikari .. ahh bagaimana dengan nasib takeru dan hikari selanjutnya? Apakah mereka bisa bersatu? Siapa orang baru itu? RnR yapss maaf kalo banyak typonya-_-)v

Yagami hikari (13thn)

Takaishi takeru (13thn)

Dengan digimon merekaa:3

Ini asli karyaku, terpikir pas lagi bengongwkwkwk

Maaf maaf aja kalo ceritanya agak agak aneh dan banyak typonyaa-_-

Chap1

Kriiingggg… kringggg…

Suara telpon berbunyi di suatu kediaman yagami berbunyi, si sulung yagami pun mengangkatnya. "moshi.. moshi.. kediaman yagami dengan taichi, siapa ini?"

"ah, taichi-san ini takeru.. apa hikari ada?"

"oh hikari, tunggu sebentar takeru akan ku panggilkan"

"haik taichi-san.."

*takeru POV*

Aahh walau biasa menelponnya untuk berkumpul untuk rapat anak anak terpilih tapi tetap saja aku gugup, masalahnya kali ini aku akan mengajaknya untuk pegi ke taman esok hari. Ditambah aku memiliki rasa padanya, ahh ingin rasanya memberitahu padanya tentang rasa ini tapi, takut rasanya jika dia menolak ku mungkin karna kita telah lama berteman. Aku takut dia hanya menganggap ku teman dekat dan tidak lebih. Sesak rasanya. Sepertinya hikari sudah datang..

" moshi moshi, ya takeru-kun ada apa?"

"ah hikari-chan, begini apa besok kau ada waktu luang?"

"hmm.. sepertinya ada, kenapa?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman yg baru saja di bangun dekat rumahku, kudengar tempatnya bagus untuk menyejukkan diri kita baru saja selesai ulangan semester bukan? Lebih baik kita coba kesana, bagaimana kamu mau?"

"oh taman haruka ya? Baiklah sepertinya bagus juga.. jam berapa kita bertemu?"

"aku akan menjemputmu besok jam 11 pagi, bagaimana?"

"kau mau menjemputku? Tapikan taman itu dekat dengan apartemenmu apa tidak apa takeru-kun?"

"tidak, lagipula ada hal penting yg ingin kusampaikan padamu besok"

"hal penting apa?"

"ehhh… ya besok kau juga akan tau, bagaimana?"

"yosh, jam 11 esok hari.. dengan senang hati takeru-kun"

"ahh sungguh? Terima kasih hikari-chan, sampai ketemu esok hari"

"sama sama takeru-kun"

"jaa nee hikari"

"jaa nee"

"tutttttttt….."

Aahhh yokatta dia menerima ajakan ku senangnya hati inii hmmm… oke aku akan bersiap tidur agar tidak telat esok hari. Akan ku bulatkan tekadku besok akau akan menyatakan perasaan yg lama telahku pendam ini semoga saja dia menerima ku kami-sama.

*hikari POV*

"tutttttttt….."

Itu yg kudengar dari gagang telponku kini setelah mendapatkan telpon dari takeru-kun. Bibirku jadi tersenyum sendiri setelah tau kalau takeru menelpon ku tadi. Ahhh sesak rasanya memiliki perasaan yg telah lama dipendam sendiri ini. Ingin rasanya mengatakannya tapi aku takut kalau dia hanya menganggapku teman dekat tidak lebih. Hfffttt, tapi tadi dia bilang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yg penting. Kira kira apa ya? Aahhhh jangan bilang kalu dia ingin mengatakan salam perpisahan, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin diakan tidak jadi pindah ke paris. Hmm yasudahlah lebih baik aku pergi tidur agar esok tak telat.

Hahahahaaa selesai jugaaw silahkan bagi yg masih niat ngebacanya klik dulu reviewnya sabi laaa~ wkwk sampai bertemu di chap depann, salam Hiiro^v^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Kisah cinta takari yg saling memiliki perasaan satu sama lain namun sulit untuk disampaikan, sampai suatu saat ketika hampir mereka tau perasaan mereka satu sama lain seekor digimon virus muncul dan menyebabkan hikari hilang ingatannya, aahh bagaimana ini? Dan tiba tiba saja ada orang baru yg mendekati hikari dan ternyata dia mengincar hikari .. ahh bagaimana dengan nasib takeru dan hikari selanjutnya? Apakah mereka bisa bersatu? Siapa orang baru itu? RnR yapss maaf kalo banyak typonya-_-)v

Yagami hikari (16thn)

Takaishi takeru (16thn)

Ku rubah umurnya agar yang mereka lakukan disini sesuai dengan umur mereka.

Dengan tidak lupa akan muncul digimon merekaa:3

Lama banget updatenya ini, udah bersarang laba – laba kali ya. Semoga kalian bersabar dan senang dengan Update tan barunya.

Keesokan Hari-

"Kringgggggg"

.

"Kringgggggg"

.

"Kringgggggg"

Bunyi keras dari alarm yang mewajibkan membangukan sang pemilik.

"Kringgggggg"

.

"berisik.." ucap pemuda pemilik alarm tersebut sambil mematikan asal suara dan memastikan pukul berapa sekarang.

Sambil menatap jam yang menunjukan pukul 8 pagi dan beralih menuju jendela yang menampilkan keindahan pagi, sang pemuda tersenyum ringan mengingat ini akan menjadi hari yang special untuk dirinya dan mungkin juga untuk sang wanita yang akan dijemputnya nanti.

"yosh waktunya bersiap"

Dilain tempat mansion yagami sudah ramai karena sang kakak sulung akan melakukan pertandingan dengan sekolah lain.

"Hikari ayo sarapan, kau ini sedang kenapa si daritadi tersenyum – senyum sendiri terus? Jangan bilang kau ingin berken-" tanya sang kakak sambil mengejek sang adik

"Oni-chan! Tidak aku hanya.. Hanya.. Hmmm"balas hikari dengan malu malu

"hahaha.. Sudah aku mengerti, semoga harimu menyenangkan ya. Dan semoga hubungan kalian menjadi pas-"Goda taichi lagi yang dipotong oleh Hikari

"Oni-chan sudah sana berangkat nanti kau akan telat"teriak Hikari sambil mengusir kakaknya yang terus menerus menjailinya

"hahaha adikku ini lucu ! Ini sudah jam 9 rupanya, aku harus cepat cepat berangkat.."

"aku berangkat" ucap taichi

"Iya hati hati" balas sang adik.

.

Hikaripun kembali ke kamarnya dan kembali bersiap, sesekali dia menatap cermin sambil melihat penampilannya. Hari ini dia tampil menggunakan kemeja lengan pendek berwana putih dipadukan dengan rok kuning mudanya yg menutupi sampai dengkulnya.

"Manis..." ucapnya dalan hati

Ting tong

Ting tong

"iyaa sebentar.." ucap hikari

.

Di depan pintu takeru menunggu dengan perasaan gugup, banyak yg dia fikirkan pada saat itu. Seperti bagaimana penampilannya sekarang? Apakah dia terlihat rapih? Semoga saja dia tidak bau badan. Bagaimana penampilan hikari saat ini? Ahh semua itu dilamunkan takeru tanpa sadar padahal hikari sudah ada dihadapannya.

"takeru-kun? Kau kenapa?" tanya hikari sambil melambaikan tangannya di hadapan takeru

"ah tidak, ah ayo hikari cuaca hari ini bagus untuk kita keluar.." basa basi takeru menghilangkan kegugupan dan lamunanya

"ehhh? Kan memang hari ini kita berjanji untuk ke taman, kalau begitu aku ambil tas ku dulu ya" jawab hikari

"hahaha iya benar juga, baiklah aku akan menunggu mu disinu saja"

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat" ajak hikari

.

.

Dalam perjalanan kedua bercengkrama sambil tertawa satu sama lain. Tak jarang hikari menggoda takeru dengan bercanda apakah nanti tidak ada gadis yg marah jika hikari pergi berdua dengannya. Dan takerupun hanya membalas dengan tertawa garing sambil berkata dalam hati kalau gadis yg dia suka dan inginkan hanyalah Hikari seorang. Hikaripun sebenarnya hanya memastikan tidak ada perempuan yang sedang takeru sukai agar dia bisa mengungkapkan namun melihat reaksi takeru yang tidak menjawab apapun membuat hikari ragu.

.

 _Ah memang jatuh cinta pada teman baik sendiri itu membingungkan ya.. Pikir keduanya_

.

Tak terasa mereka berdua sampai juga di Taman yang mereka tuju. Pas sekali mereka datang saat musim semi jadi bunga sakura disana bermekaran dan bertaburan beberapa kelopaknya menghiasi taman, membuat kesan romantis yg kuat. Mereka berduapun duduk di pinggiran bangku yg tersedia disana. Takeru melihat ada penjual ice cream berinisiatif untuk membeli ice cream tersebut.

"Hikari-chan.."

"ya?"

"apa kau mau ice cream? Rasa apa yg kau inginkan?"

"ah aku mau! Aku mau rasa strawberry ya"

"oke, tunggu sebentar ya"

"baik"

Sambil menunggu Takeru membeli ice cream, Hikari melihat sekelilingnya tampak indah karena bunga sakura bertebaran. Namun, perhatian dia teralih saat melihat kumpulan asap hitam kecil dekat pohon sebrang mereka duduk. Hikari terus melihat kearah sana tanpa menyadari kehadiran takeru di sampingnya. Takeru yang melihat hikari melamun pun berusaha menyadarkan hikari dengan mengoyangkan bahu hikari dan memanggil namanya.

"hikari-chan? Kau kenapa?"tanya takeru khawatir

"ah, takeru-kun kau membuatku kaget saja" jawabnya

"kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"ah, apa kah melihat asap hitam disana?" tanya hikari sambil menunjuk kearah yg dituju

"asap? Aku tidak melihat apapun disana?"

"oh begitu, sepertinya aku salah lihat hahaha" jawab hikari berusaha agar takeru tidak khawatir

"wah ini ice cream ku? Terimakasih takeru-kun"

"hm, iya ini untukmu"

"Hikari-chan jika ada apa apa jangan ragu untuk bilang padaku ya?" jawab takeru yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan hikari

"baiklah aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu"

"ngomong ngomong ini enak sekali" jawab hikari mengalihkan pembicaraan

Takeru pun tersenyum melihat hikari sudah kembali tersenyum seperti awal, dia melihat ada setitik ice cream di dekat bibir hikari. Dengan tanpa sadar tangan takeru meraih noda tersebut untuk membersihkannya. Hikari yang kaget dengan perlakuan takeru hanya dapat terdiam dan melihat wajah takeru yang semakin dekat denganya. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka berdua sudah saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Tangan takerupun turun perlahan meraih tangan hikari dan mengemgamnya. Detak jantung mereka satu sama lain saling beradu kecepatan.

"Hikari aku sebenarnya.. Selama ini sebenernya aku" ucap takeru dengan tertahan

"aku selama ini..."

Hikari yang dihadapanya sudah mulai memerah tak karuan

"aku su-"

DUARRR

Perkataan takeru terputus saat mendengar suara ledakan. Mereka pun menjauh satu sama lain karena kaget mendengar suara tersebut. Dihadapan mereka ternyata ada kumpulan asap hitam yang sudah membesar dan menjadi asal suara ledakan tadi.

.

.

Sekian chapter kali ini, ku usahakan chapter selanjutnya akan cepat bisa dikerjakan dan tidak lama lagi seperti yang ini hehe. Dimohon bantuannya untuk review dan sarannya yaa thank you 3


	3. Part 3

Kisah cinta takari yg saling memiliki perasaan satu sama lain namun sulit untuk disampaikan, sampai suatu saat ketika hampir mereka tau perasaan mereka satu sama lain seekor digimon virus muncul dan menyebabkan hikari hilang ingatannya, aahh bagaimana ini? Dan tiba tiba saja ada orang baru yg mendekati hikari dan ternyata dia mengincar hikari .. ahh bagaimana dengan nasib takeru dan hikari selanjutnya? Apakah mereka bisa bersatu? Siapa orang baru itu? RnR yapss maaf kalo banyak typonya-_-)v

Yagami hikari (16thn)

Takaishi takeru (16thn)

Ku rubah umurnya agar yang mereka lakukan disini sesuai dengan umur mereka.

Dengan digimon mereka yang sudah datang

DUAARR

Ada apa ini?

"Apa yang terjadi"

Setelah terdengar suara ledakan, mereka berduapun lari menjauhi asal ledakan. Lalu muncul bayangan yang menampakan sesosok bayangan digimon muncul. Takeru dan hikaripun terkejut melihat hal tersebut dan mereka langsung berusaha bersembunyi untuk melindungi diri mereka. Dalam pikiran mereka hanya satu. Kenapa dia muncul disaat seperti ini?

 _Sepertinya pasangan ini tidak suka diganggu ya_

Ditempat lain, khosiro mendapatkan sebuah notifIkasi misterius di emailnya, dan pada saat dia coba untuk membuka file tersebut. Cahaya kilau keluar dari layarnya dan tanpa terduga para digimon datang dari dunia digital. Tanpa ada waktu untuk terkejut tentomon langsung menuju kehadapan dirinya.

"ini gawat Khosirou-han!" ucap tentomon

"ada apa? Kenapa kalian ada disini? Apa jangan - jangan?" tanya balik khosiro kepada para digimon

"perasaan ini.. Hikari!"tanpa menjawab pertanyaan khosirou tailmon sudah terlebih dahulu lari meninggalkan mereka

"tailmon aku ikut" timpal patamon yang mengejar tailmon karena merasa takeru pasti ada bersama hikari

"aku juga"

"aku ingin mencari mimi"

"ahh semuanya aku ikut"

"tunggu aku"

"taichii dimana kau taichi"

"tentomon jelaskan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"ucapa khosirou sambil memegang tentomon agar tidak ikut kabur

"aku tidak tau rinciannya, tapi akan ku beri tahu garis besarnya. Sebenarnya..."

Pada waktu yang sama dua anak anak terpilih yang sedang diserang masih berusaha berlindung dari serang musuh yang tidak mereka ketahui itu. Dalam fikiran takeru hanya ada bagaimana cara membuat hikari aman dan menjaganya dari serangan musuh. Beda dengan takeru, hikari kini sudah mulai pucat, karena apa. Karena digimon tersebut seperti berbisik pada pikiran hikari. Hal yang sangat jelas terdengar dalam pikirannya.

 _"redupkan cahaya itu"_ _"hilangkan cahaya itu"_ _"hitamkan dunia ini"_ _"kuasai dunia ini"_

Hal ini lah yang sedari tadi terdengar dalam pikirannya. Dia sudah berusaha menolak untuk mendengar namun nada yang diucapkan semakin terdengar mengancam.

 _"kau dengar wahai pemegang cahaya"_ _"ku akan menghabisimu"_ _"ku akan membawamu kepada kegelapan"_

Saking menakutkannya Hikari tanpa sadar menutup kedua telingannya dan akhirnya berteriak

"KYAA"

"Hentikan.. Hentikan"

Takeru yang sadar akan keanehan hikari. Langsung menengok dan merangkul gadis itu. Dia langsung berpikir ada yg tidak beres dengan hikari. Diapun berusaha untuk menyadarkan hikari dengan cara memanggilnya dan menggoyang tubuh hikari.

"Hikari"

"Hikari sadarlah"

"aku disini kau tidak usah takut"

Hikari yang sedikir mendengar suara takeru menengok sedokit ke arah takeru. Dan berusaha tersenyum walau senyumannya kini terlihat menyedihkan. Takeru yang melihatnya tak ragu langsung menggemgam tangan hikari dan memeluknya.

"tenanglah, kau ada dengaku. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhmu, apalagi sampai membawa mu. Aku disini hikari"

Hikari yang mendengar itu sedikit meresa tenang. Badannya yang semenjak awal kaku mulai menunjukan nyaman dipelukan takeru. Hikari bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya kepada dada takeru dan mengangguk pelan menandakan dia sudah tidak apa apa. Takeru yang mengerti akan kode dari hikari, mulai tenang dan berusaha mencari cara agar mereka selamat dari sini. Saat takeru merasa ini waktu yang aman untuk lari menjauh dari sini. Ternyata dia tidak sadar bahwa digimon yang menyerangnya sudah mengincar mereka saat mereka lari. Dan saat mereka lari tanpa terduga digimon tersebut melancar seragan kepada mereka.

"kalian tidak bisa lari"

Takeru langsung melindungi hikari dengan memeluk dan menjadi tamengnya

"NEKO PUNCH"

"AIR SHOT"

pada waktu yang tepat kedua digimon mereka sampai disana dan langsung menyelamatkan mereka.

"takeru"

"hikari"

Takeru dan hikari yang mengerti akan panggilan itu langsung mengeluarkan digivice mereka yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupa bawa.

"TAILMON WARP SHINKA"

"ANGELWOMON"

"PATAMON SHINKA"

"ANGEMON"

"ANGEMON WARP SHINKA"

"HOLYANGEMON"

mereka pun bertarung dengan digimon yang menyerang takeru dan hikari.

Sampai pada digimon tersebut kabur berkamuflase menjadi asap hitam.

Merekapun meresa digimon lawannya itu kabur dan keadaan menjadi aman, mereka kembali ke bentuk semula.

"Takeruuu~"

"Patamon" lalu mereka berpelukan

"Hikari, kau baik baik saja kan?" tanya tailmon

"iyaa aku baik baik saja, senang sekali melihat dirimu" senyum hikari

Merekapun berbincang satu sama lain, saling melepas rindu dan tertawa bersama.Namun tanpa mereka sadari, asap itu tidak pergi begitu saja. Disaat mereka asik berbincang dengan digimon mereka sosok hitam itu merayam menjadi seekor ular hitam. Diam diam merayap menuju mereka dan tiba tiba.

"ittai" teriak hikari

"Hikari!" panggil takeru dan taimon bersamaan

Ternyata ular hitam itu mengigit kaki hikari, dan langsung kabur begitu saja. Badan hikari pun lansung lemas dan hampir saja tergetak ke tanah jika saja takeru tidak menangkapnya.

"Hikari kau tidak apa apa kan? Hikari!" tanya takeru dengan khawatir sambik melihat kearah bekas gigitan itu, yang dia heran kenapa tidak ada darah yang keluar. Sambil takeru terus memanggil nama hikari. Pandangan hikaripun perlahan menggelap dan pingsan.

Huahhh kelar juga chapter yg ini. Ku akan berjuang untuk chapter selanjutnya yang akan mulai serius hehehe. Maaf kalo typoku merusak mata hehehe. Jaaa neeeee


End file.
